L'inconnu de Poudlard
by kurata-chan
Summary: Harry reçoit des lettres d'un mystérieux inconnu ...


Toutes paroles en gras sont quand les personnages s'expriment en langage des signes.

L'inconnu de Poudlard.

Commencement.

Septième année, la dernière pour nos héros mais va elle être calme ? Il est vrai qu'Harry Potter à tuer le Lord Noir mais est-ce pour autant que cette année ne sera pas remplie d'évènements inattendus ? C'est ce que nous allons découvrir dans peu de temps. Mais d'abord, laissez moi me présenter, je suis un jeune fantôme qui ère depuis peu dans Poudlard. Pourquoi ? Et bien pour tout vous dire, c'est juste pour savoir où en est Harry avec la personne qu'il aime… Qui est-ce ? Ah ah, vous le découvrirez bientôt. En attendant, laissez moi vous racontez toute l'histoire.

C'est alors que je me baladais dans un des couloirs peu remplis de Poudlard que je le vis, le célèbre Harry Potter, c'était peu rare de le voir dans cet état, il pleurait. Tout Poudlard pensait qu'il fallait le laisser mais moi, petite idiote que je suis, je suis allée le voir.

-Bonjour Harry…

-Oh c'est toi, bonjour.

-Tu pensais que ça serait quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Pas vraiment…

-C'est vrai que personne ne veut t'approcher pendant que tu es dans cet état.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas les manger !

-C'est vrai, mais chacun pense que c'est des moments où tu ressasses le passé et où tu penses à ta famille et qu'il faut te laisser ses moments.

-Mais je ne veux pas que l'on me laisse seul, surtout lui, c'est le seul que j'aimerais voir dans ses moments pour me serrer dans ses bras et être bien.

-Harry, est-il au courant au moins ?

-Bien sur que non ! Je ne me vois pas aller lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui et que je l'aime.

-C'est vrai que ça pourrait être bizarre mais ça fait deux mois que tu ne souris plus. Il faut que tu lui dises, si ça se trouve, il pense la même chose à ton égard.

-Je ne pense pas. Il, il … a toujours été…

-Alors Potter, on pleure encore dans son coin ? Oh, bonjour ma chère amie.

-Malfoy… bon moi je vous laisse, à plus tard et ne dis rien de ce que tu sais.

-Bien entendu mon cher Harry. Au revoir.

Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit mon nom, je m'appelle Mio, se sera plus simple pour les conversations.

-Alors Drago, que me voulais-tu ?

-Mio, pouvons nous parler dans un coin moins fréquenter ?

-Bien sur mais parler de quoi ?

-Attends un peu, tu n'es vraiment pas patiente !

-Je ne l'ai jamais été. Même de mon vivant. Alors ? C'est important j'espère car à cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu finir ma conversation avec Harry.

-Justement, ça parle de lui donc non, ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

-De lui ?

-Oui, attends encore un peu.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans un couloir où personne n'avait l'habitude de passé.

-Comment connais-tu ce couloir ?

-C'est quand je suis Harry pour voir s'il ne ferait pas de conneries.

-Tu le surveille et le protège au cas ou ?

-Oui, je vais d'ailleurs tout te dire en commençant par la plus simple des raisons : je l'aime !

-Quoi ?

-Oui, oui, tu as bien entendu, j'aime mon ennemi.

-Ce n'est plus ton ennemi.

-Ce n'est pas non plus mon ami.

-Vrai. Et tu compte lui dire un jour ?

-Oui mais par parchemin, je vais lui envoyer des mots sans qu'il sache qui je suis au début puis pour pas qu'il m'attrape tout de suite, je vais changer mon écriture. Il ne l'a connais que trop bien, avec toutes les "insultes" que je lui envoyais auparavant.

-Donc tu vas lui dire que tu l'aime mais par directement.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Par peur.

-Peur ? Bon et bien bonne chance.

-Merci. Euh… comme tu le connais, évite de lui donné de trop bonnes pistes s'il te demande de l'aider.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mais s'il trouve et que je ne lui ai rien dis pour le contredire, il va se douter de quelque chose.

-On verra bien le moment venu. Je lui enverrai Ficelle comme chouette, dis-lui de répondre avec la même.

-Si je lui dis avec quelle chouette, il va me poser plein de questions.

-Non, dis lui juste que tu as reconnu la chouette.

-Bien Drago. Je retourne le voir, à plus tard. Tu lui envois quand le premier papier ?

-Ce soir au dîner il le recevra.

-Bien alors j'irai avec lui.

Mini dispute.

Sur ce je repartis à la recherche d'Harry qui devait être dans sa chambre, je traversa quelques murs et arriva dans la salle commune Gryffondor. Ah que je déteste cette salle, trop de rouge. Et oui, je venais de Serpentard.

-Bonjour Mio. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Bien bien, je cherche Harry, quelqu'un l'aurait vu ?

-Euh, il pleurait donc on la laisser mais je crois qu'il est dans sa chambre.

-Mais arrêter de le laisser seul et redonné lui le sourire. Il ne va pas vous manger, il est triste et veut du réconfort. Même si vous n'êtes pas la personne qu'il attend, il vous sera reconnaissant. Rolala, vous n'êtes pas courageux pour des Gryffondor.

-Oh c'est bon. Toi tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es déjà morte.

-Peut-être mais c'est pire des insultes pour un fantôme encore sur Terre. Sur ce à plus tard.

-Merde, je l'ai vexé.

-Harry, tu es là ? Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sur Mio.

-Raaaa, je déteste tes camarades de maisons, ils sont de plus en plus insultants !

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore dis ?

-Que tu ne pouvais pas me faire mal au cas où tu rentrerais dans une colère noire car j'étais morte !

-Non, tu ne l'es pas. Puis, je ne voudrais pas te faire mal, que tu sois vivante ou pas.

-Merci Harry, c'est très gentil.

-Bon sinon, pourquoi tu es là ?

-Pour finir notre conversation de tout à l'heure. Tu disais qu'il avait toujours été ton…

-Mon ennemi.

-Il n'est pas ton ennemi.

-Ni mon ami. Mio, comment je peux lui dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être tout simplement. En allant le voir.

-Non, non et non, en aucun cas j'irais me ridiculiser sans avoir une preuve.

-Une preuve de quoi ?

-Une preuve disant qu'il m'aime ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu.

-Je suis sur que c'est le cas, va le voir !

-Non !

-Ok. Alors après ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule si tu apprends qu'il en aime un autre.

-C'est le cas ?

-Je ne dis plus rien. On se retrouve au dîner.

-Attends Mio. Mio !

Trop tard, j'étais déjà partie. Il m'énerve que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il se tourne autour mais ne s'approche jamais. L'un à beau être courageux, ça ne change rien et l'autre qui est rusé, il veux évité le face à face. Pff que des nuls dans cette école. Si j'étais encore vivante, je leur donnerais des claques, au moins ça me calmerait puis en plus, ils réfléchiraient à comment agir avant que des emmerdes leur tombent dessus.

-Mlle Mio !

-Oui professeur ?

-On m'a dit que vous entendiez bien avec Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy.

-C'est le cas.

-Alors puis je savoir pourquoi ces deux jeunes hommes ne travaillent plus du tout en cours ?

-L'amour madame, l'amour…

-Ah, bien, mais pouvez vous leur dire de reprendre leurs études correctement ?

-Bien entendu.

-Sur ce, nous nous voyons au dîner.

-Oui, à plus tard professeur McGonagall.

Voilà, je passa une heure à errée dans le château en attendant l'heure du dîner où je me devais de joué les agents doubles pour le même amour.

1ère lettre.

-Mio ! Mio !

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore Harry ?

-Rien mais je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas été très sympa.

-C'est pas grave. Bon, et si tu allais t'asseoir, le repas va commencer.

-Oui tu as raison.

C'est une fois que Harry étais assis que les élèves commencèrent à parler et à s'étonnés.

-Une chouette ! A cette heure, c'est pas normal !

-Elle est pour qui à votre avis ?

-On va bien voir.

La chouette se posa devant Harry qui ne savait pas si c'était vraiment pour lui ou pas.

-Mio, tu penses que c'est pour moi ?

-Idiot, si elle s'est arrêtée là c'est que oui. Ouvre !

Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit tout doucement, de l'endroit où j'étais, je voyais bien que Drago trépigné de voir la réaction d'Harry.

-Mio, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je lis !

-Si si, tu dois bien lire.

-Mais mais…

Bah pourquoi il s'en va ? Il est con ou quoi ? Ah trop drôle, il est tout rouge, ça à l'air de lui plaire… il faut que je parle à Drago maintenant.

-Drago !

-Oui Mio ?

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

-Je pense qu'il est gêné. Mais que ça lui a plu. Bon je finis de manger et je sors, tu viendras dans le parc avec moi ?

-Ok ! Je t'attends.

-Mr Drago Malfoy, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau quand vous aurez finit de manger et, Mio pouvez vous aller chercher Mr Harry Potter ?

-Oui, j'y vais. A plus tard Drago.

Et hop je parcourais maintenant les couloirs pour trouver Harry.

-Il s'est planqué où cette fois ?

-Tu cherche qui Mio ?

-Toi ! McGonagall te veut dans son bureau.

-Bon, tu m'accompagne ?

-Oui.

Et voilà, on se dirigeait vers le bureau quand je me souviens qu'elle voulait aussi voir Drago. Devais-je le dire à Harry ou pas ? Non, il aura la surprise.

_Toc toc._

-Entrez.

-On m'a dit que…que vous me cherchiez.

-Oui c'est le cas, voulez vous bien vous asseoir près de Mr Malfoy ?

-Euh… oui.

-Alors professeur, que voulez vous.

-Restez calme. J'aimerais juste vous demandez de bien vouloir vous remettre au travail.

-Quel travail ?

-Vos cours Mr Potter, vos cours. Vous êtes les deux seuls élèves dont les résultats ont autant chutés depuis la rentrée et j'aimerais en savoir la cause.

-Je n'ai pas la tête à bosser c'est tout.

-Et pourquoi Mr Potter ?

-A votre avis ?! La guerre à beau être finie, je me retrouve seul ! Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et les autres ils sont tous partis, je suis tout seul alors lâcher moi les baskets.

-Calmez vous.

-C'est votre faute si je m'énerve, je n'ai plus rien ici et plus rien en dehors de ses murs que voulez vous que je fasse ?

-Mr Potter !

-Harry, calme toi.

Je n'y suis pour rien pour cette gentille phrase, c'est Drago!

-Merci Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter, je sais que vous vous sentez seul et que vous avez tout perdu pendant cette guerre mais s'il vous plait, penser à votre futur et recommencer à travailler. Quand à vous Mr Malfoy, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne travailler plus ?

-Moi ? Et bien… Voyons voir… Par où commencer ?

-Mr Malfoy !

-La flemme est une des raisons, je ne risque pas de trouvez du travail en sortant d'ici vu que tout le monde me considère comme un mangemort vu que je descends d'une famille de mangemort ensuite, j'ai d'autre chose en tête que ce que me dis un prof en cours puis pour finir, la plus bizarre des raisons, j'aime.

-Hein ?

-Potter, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ton camarade de cours. Tu pourrais être plus poli avec moi.

-Désolé.

-Mr Malfoy, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de pensé à votre amoureuse et que vous cous concentriez sur les cours.

-Oh oh ! Ce n'est pas une fille puis je ne sors pas avec lui.

-Un… Un mec ?

-Quoi Potter, tu ne savais pas que j'étais gay ?

-Bah non.

-Bah maintenant si.

-Mr Malfoy, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute.

-J'aimerais que vous passiez vos journées avec Mr Potter pour que vous travaillez ensemble et que chacun pense à son travail et non à autres choses.

-Je veux bien, mais il faut qu'il soit d'accord.

-Bah euh…

-Potter, tu te décide ou pas ?

-J'ai le choix professeur ?

-Non !

-Bah alors pourquoi me demander ?

-Bien sur ce, vous pouvez sortir. Ah et au fête vu que nous n'avons pas de préfets en chefs pour le moment, je veux que vous vous partagiez la salle commune de ces fonctions.

-On va devoir en plus cohabiter ?

-Oui Mr Potter, oui.

-Aller Potter, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te sauterais pas dessus.

-Dommage.

-Quoi ?

-Rien rien. Au revoir professeur.

Hi hi que c'est drôle de voir notre dragon et notre lion se lancer des regards en coin…

-Bon euh Potter, on se retrouve devant la salle commune des préfets en chef dans une demi-heure.

-Ok.

Chacun parti de son côté pour récupérer ses affaires. Une demi-heure plus tard, Drago attendait Harry devant le tableau.

Nouvelle maison.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Il s'est perdu ou quoi ? Mio ! Mio !

-Oui Drago ?

-Tu pourrais aller voir ce que fait Harry, je vais pas l'attendre 107 ans.

-Tout de suite.

Bah Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je ne peux pas y aller. Lui il va peut-être pas me sauter dessus mais qui me dis que c'est pas moi qui vais lui sauter dessus ?

-Tsss. Aller, bouge tes fesses de ce lit et va le rejoindre, il va pas t'attendre 36 ans.

-Ok. Mais il faudra que tu m'arrête si tu voies que je vais faire une connerie.

-Ok. Et la lettre, elle disait quoi déjà ?

-_Mon cher Harry,_

_L'amour est une chose que je ne peux ignorer._

_Surtout quand je le ressens pour toi._

_C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas amis._

_Mais voilà que je me suis mis à t'aimer._

_Il y a un nous, du moins au fond de moi._

_Et j'espère qu'avec toi, nous serons enfin unis._

_L'inconnu de Poudlard._

-Ouaou ! C'est magnifique !

-Oui Mio, magnifique mais je ne sais pas qui sait et je ne peux pas lui répondre.

-Te rappelles tu de la chouette qui l'a apporté ?

-Non, mais je suppose que toi oui.

-C'est Ficelle.

-Merci, je répondrais une fois dans ma chambre.

Nous descendîmes enfin vers le couloir où Drago attendait depuis 15 bonnes minutes.

-Il t'en faut du temps pour prendre deux trois trucs.

-J'ai pris mes affaires.

'Pourquoi faut-il qu'il tienne la lettre dans sa main et qu'il ne l'est pas rangé ?'

-Potter, on choisit quoi comme mot de passe ?

-Boulot.

-Pff, allez va pour boulot.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce, spacieuse et bien décorer, Drago alla vers la cuisine prendre du raisin tandis qu'Harry se dirigea vers le feu pour observer les flammes.

-Malfoy ?

-Oui.

-Tu aime qui ?

_A la question, Drago s'étouffa avec un raisin._

-Désolé, ça va ?

-Ouais. Ne me pose plus jamais cette question pendant que je mange.

-Désolé.

-Et arrête de t'excuser.

-Désolé.

-Potter.

-Oups pardon.

-Arrête.

-Oui, déso…

-Bon, je vais voir ma chambre.

Il se dirigea vers les portes et en ouvrit une.

-Celle de droite c'est la tienne.

-Bien merci.

Harry continua de regardé les flammes sans rien dire quand soudain, Drago posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter.

-Potter, j'ai une question.

-…Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Est ce que je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ?

-…Bien sur que oui, Drago.

-Merci Harry.

-Je te laisse, il faut que je réponde à une lettre. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Lettres lettres…

Harry alla dans sa chambre et s'assit devant son bureau. Il chercha un instant ses mots puis commença à écrire.

-_Mon cher Inconnu._

_Je suis ravi d'apprendre tes sentiments mais voilà, je ne sais pas qui tu es et donc je ne peux encore répondre à tes sentiments. J'espère savoir sous peu ton nom ou un indice. Mais laisse moi avoir la surprise en le découvrant. Inconnu de Poudlard, je vais t'avouer quelque chose, j'aime mais j'ai appris qu'il (et oui je suis gay) aimait quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui sait mais j'espère le découvrir. En attendant, j'essaye de contenir mes sentiments pour peut-être si je suis déçu, t'aimé toi. Je ne veux pas te prendre en roue de secours mais j'essayerais de savoir si oui ou non je peux être avec toi dans l'avenir. Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne nuit._

_Harry_

Ficelle ! Je te confie cette lettre, va la donner à L'inconnu de Poudlard, je suis sur que tu le connais.

_La chouette partie, Harry la regarda un moment avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière un mur._

_Toc toc._

-Maudite chouette, fais moins de bruit ou il va t'entendre.

Drago ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il prit la lettre des pattes de l'animal et lu.

-C'est sympa. Il pouvait pas me renvoyer chier plus clairement.

_Mon cher Harry._

Ta lettre est assez dure mais je la supporte, je ne veux pas être une roue de secours et j'espère que tu seras heureux avec la personne que tu aime. Dis moi vite quand est ce que tu lui avoueras tes sentiments et surtout ne me cache pas la réponse, qu'elle soit positive ou non. Je ne te communiquerais pas mon nom mais je vais te donner un indice : Tu ne m'as jamais porté dans ton cœur. Il n'y a pas grand monde que tu n'aime pas, il te sera facile de trouvé. J'ai une demande à te faire aussi, s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer, ça me fend le cœur. Je sais qu'il est dur pour toi de supporté la mort des tes amis mais moi je suis là et je te demande de me confier tes appréhensions et tes craintes. En attendant, passe une bonne journée.

_L'inconnu de Poudlard._

Je l'enverrais demain matin, pas trop de confidence par jour.

_Il rangea la lettre dans sa robe et parti se couché._

_Quand le lendemain arriva, Harry n'avait pas eu de réponse. Il se demandait si L'inconnu allait lui répondre. Il alla prendre une douche et descendit dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner._

-Mio !

-Oui Harry ?

-As-tu une idée de qui m'a envoyé la lettre hier ?

-Non, aucune.

-Merci quand même.

-Voilà le courrier !

-Voyons voir si tu vas recevoir une lettre…

-Regarder, Potter à encore une lettre, c'est rare.

-Mio, c'est Ficelle.

-Prends cette lettre !

-Oui.

-Et lis la !

-Oui…

-Alors ? Alors ?

-Il me demande de ne plus pleuré…

-Comme c'est chou !

-Puis, c'est quelqu'un que je n'ai 'jamais porté dans mon cœur'…

-Il y en a peu…

-…Drago !? …

-Qui sait ? Bon et si tu mangé, tu va être en retard.

-Oui merci.

Le reste de la journée passa trop lentement au goût d'Harry qui cherchait toujours qui pouvait être son Inconnu. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Drago soit celui-ci. C'est vrai que Harry ne le portait pas dans son cœur à un moment mais là, si. Puis non, Drago aimait déjà quelqu'un, ce ne pouvait vraiment pas être lui.

Bêtises.

-Non, ce n'est pas lui !

-Potter. Puis je savoir qui n'est pas lui ?

-Euh excusez moi monsieur, je pensais à autre chose.

-J'ai remarqué, pour la peine, deux heures de colle ce soir.

-C'est pas possible, pas pour une simple phrase.

-Crier en plein milieu de mon cours et qui n'a aucun rapport, si. Dans mon bureau à la fin des cours.

-Pff, de l'injustice.

La fin de l'heure arriva vite, heureusement pour Harry.

-Mr Potter, n'oublier pas, dans mon bureau à la fin des cours.

-Oui oui.

-Bravo Harry, tu t'es fait coller.

-Oh c'est bon, c'est pas ma faute, je repensé à la lettre de ce matin quand j'ai parler. C'est tout.

-Cette lettre te met dans tous tes états.

-Oui ! Je ne sais pas quoi penser de L'inconnu.

-Pense juste qu'il t'aime. Puis réponds lui vite, il attend.

-Comment le sais tu ?

-Je sais tout dans ce château, tout.

-Ah ah très drôle, alors c'est qui?

-Um… Bonne question !

-Mio, tu es irrécupérable !!

-Je sais, je sais. Mais sinon, tu as des idées toi de qui sait ?

-Je pensais à Drago mais ça me paraît bizarre, puis, il n'y a personne que je n'aime pas. Raaaaa, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de cet Inconnu, j'aimerais vraiment savoir qui sait !!

-Qui te dit que tu ne le sauras pas bientôt ?

-Mais quand ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, en attendant, c'est l'heure de manger, si tu y allais.

-Ouais ouais.

_Pfui. Qu'il est bête, toutes les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas se limite à Drago. Il a deviné mais maintenant, pour l'en convaincre il faut un autre indice…_

-Alors, il t'a dis plusieurs noms ?

-Il n'a dis que le tien.

-Que le mien ?

-Oui…

-Donc je suis vraiment celui qu'il déteste le plus dans toute cette école.

-Je ne pense pas. Puis pour que ça marche, deviens ami avec lui.

-Au risque de lui sauté dessus. Je me lance ce soir.

-N'oublie pas, il a été collé.

-Ah oui, pourquoi ?

-Il réfléchissait à la lettre et il c'est mit à crier, tu étais là en plus.

-Oui, mais bon, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ses paroles mais plus à son visage et son corps. Tu savais qu'il avait un magnifique corps ?

-Oui, …

-Hein comment ?

-Tu me l'as dis des centaines de fois.

-Désolé.

-Dis moi, et pourquoi tu n'irais pas le voir, là maintenant ?

-Maintenant ? Je sais pas, il à l'air concentré…

-Si c'est sur son assiette de petits pois, tu peux y aller.

-Mais je vais le déranger.

-Il n'a plus personne ici, sauf toi. Va le voir.

-Oui, oui c'est bon, j'y vais.

1ère approche.

Drago se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non, j'ai pas faim, mais tu ne mange pas ?

-J'aime pas les petits pois.

-Ah ok. Euh… Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Je sais que l'on se parle pas vraiment mais j'aimerais que l'on devienne amis. Tu veux bien ?

-Bien sur que oui ! Oups, excuse moi.

-Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de t'excuser tout le temps.

-Je vais essayer, promis.

-Merci. Bon, vu que l'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, on devrait apprendre à se connaître et je pense qu'un jeu pourrait faire l'affaire.

-Pourquoi pas mais quoi comme jeu ?

-Chacun notre tour on dit un mot qui nous définie.

-Ok, mais si on ne trouve rien à dire sur nous ?

-On cherche au fond de nous.

-Et ça s'arrête un jour ton jeu ?

-Quand on pense que l'on en sait assez sur l'autre.

-Et ensuite on fera quoi ?

-On verra à ce moment là. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

-Ok, je veux bien tenter l'expérience.

-Alors, vu que tu es collé ce soir, je te propose de commencé demain soir. Si tu ne te fais pas coller une autre fois.

-Oui oui, je vais essayer.

-Non, tu ne fais pas qu'essayer, tu ne te fais pas coller tout court.

-Promis. Mais, c'est pas ma faute, c'est ces lettres que je reçois. Elles sont si, si… touchantes.

-Sans être indiscret c'est qui qui te les envois ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai une idée sans en être une.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ?

-C'est que je ne suis pas tout à fait sur de la personne qui me les envois. Il me faut plus d'indices. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui écrire, je dois écouter en cours sinon, je vais en colle et c'est pas le pied.

-Tu n'as pas de pot en fin de compte.

-Si, car cette personne quelle qu'elle soit, elle m'aime. Et je veux bien faire l'effort de l'aimer aussi.

-Tu ne virerais pas mélo ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me doute que tu veuille aimer une personne si ce n'est pas celle que tu aime vraiment.

-Vrai, mais, si c'est la personne que je pense, ça me dérange absolument pas.

-Euh, Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Je sais que c'est moi qui suis venu te voir mais, je dois aller voir Mio. Tu la connais non ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne amie, si on peut dire.

-Tu peux dire, Baka !

-Mio, n'insulte pas en japonais, s'il te plait.

-Drago ?! Tu comprends le japonais ?

-Un peu. Du moins les insultes.

-Et celle là, elle veut dire quoi ?

-Idiot !

-Et ben merci Mio !

-De rien mon cher Harry. Drago, tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui. Harry, on se retrouve en Défense.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

-Bye.

-Alors ?

-Ca avance. Mais rappelle moi, il a bien dis que mon prénom ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Pour rien ?

-Pourquoi tu souris Drago ?

-Pour rien. Aller, je vais en cours, à plus tard.

'Deux heures de défense avec les Gryffondor, que des imbéciles sauf Harry bien sur mais je ne pourrais pas lui dire, je me taperais la honte, quoi que… il n'a dit que mon nom et il m'a dit, « si c'est la personne que je pense, ça me dérange absolument pas », c'est un signe. J'ai plus qu'à lui donné un nouvel indice. Au risque de me faire jeter ? Oui !!'

-Mr Malfoy, dépêchez vous d'entrer.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bon nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours.

Le cours commença sans embûches mais voilà qu'une phrase dites trop haut réveilla tout le monde, et par la même occasion, le professeur.

-Mais quoi comme indice ?

-Euh, Mr Malfoy, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, je le comprend mais veuillez réfléchir sans crier, deux heures de colle ce soir.

-Euh…Bien Monsieur.

-Et puisque personne n'a l'air intéressé aujourd'hui, je vous laisse sortir.

-Mais Monsieur, il reste ¾ d'heure.

-Oui, mais vous n'écouterez pas plus pendant ces ¾ d'heure que pendant l'heure1/4 qui vient de passée donc sortez.

-Harry ?

-Oui.

-Tu es occupé là ?

-Non, je pensais aller dans le parc. Tu veux venir ?

-On commencera notre jeu. Si tu veux bien.

-Ok…

-Mr Malfoy, venez me voir.

-Je te rejoins dans le parc.

Monsieur,

-Vous serez collé ce soir après le dîner. Vous irez voir le professeur Rogue en même temps que Harry Potter pour savoir votre sanction.

-Bien Monsieur. Au revoir.

-Drago !

-Oui ?

-Est ce que tu pourrais aller voir le professeur McGonagall, elle te cherche.

-Bien, mais toi, si tu vas dans le parc et que tu vois Harry Potter, dis lui que j'arrive.

-Euh… Ok.

-Merci, à plus tard.

Professeur, vous me cherchiez ?

-Oui, je voudrais savoir comment se passe votre cohabitation avec Mr Potter.

-Beh, on à passé qu'une seule nuit dans un périmètre si petit mais je dirais bien.

-Parfait alors, continuez sur cette voie tous les deux. Et écoutez en cours.

-Oui professeur, au revoir.

Amitié.

-Harry ! Pff… Je suis….Désolé.

-C'est pas grave. On m'a dis que tu devais voir McGo.

-Oui. Elle voulait savoir si on ne c'était pas encore tapé dessus.

-Bah non, c'est plus le contraire.

-Ce soir, je suis collé avec toi.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, le professeur Lohan m'a collé et m'a dis que je devais aller voir Rogue pour savoir ce que je devrais faire en colle. Et vu que tu as été collé par Rogue ce soir, je pense qu'on sera ensemble.

-Je me sentirais moins seul au moins.

-Bon et si on commençait notre jeu ?

-Ok, je commence, timide.

-Rusé.

-Courageux.

-Beau !

-Non, là t'exagère !!

-Quoi ? C'est pas la réalité ? Pourtant, je me trouve pas mal moi.

-T'es pas mal mais … non rien… je suis pas mal.

-Egoïste.

-Jaloux.

-Jaloux aussi.

-Si tu me pique mes mots, je vais plus avoir d'idée. Peureux.

-Amoureux.

-…

-Harry ?

-Euh oui, Triste.

-Tu es triste par rapport à l'adjectif que j'ai dis ou pour autre chose ?

-Pour les deux.

-Ah. Désolé.

-C'est pas ta faute. Joyeux.

-Paresseux.

-Dormeur.

-Travailleur.

-C'est plus trop le cas ça… Gourmand.

-Hypocrite.

-Idiot

-Dissimulateur.

-Charmeur.

-Toi charmeur ? Peut-être plus que tu ne le crois. Gay.

-Comment ça. Gay.

-Toi aussi ? Aimable.

-Bah oui. Aisé.

-Bon. Autoritaire.

-Clément.

-…Ah ! J'ai plus d'idée ! …Ah si, je n'ai jamais été porté dans ton cœur…Merde.

-Drago attend ! Drago ! Qu'est ce qui lui prends ? 'Je n'ai jamais été porté dans ton cœur'. Mais…mais

Harry sortie la lettre de l'Inconnu.

-'Tu ne m'as jamais porté dans ton cœur'. C'est vraiment lui ? Impossible ! Il pouvait pas me le dire en face ? Et moi qui ai presque rejeté l'Inconnu, j'ai rejeté la seule personne que j'aime. Que je suis con !

Vérité.

_Harry se leva et se dirigea en courant vers la salle commune des préfets en chef, il entra et alla frapper à la porte de chambre de Drago._

-Drago, s'il te plait ouvre moi.

-Laisse moi s'il te plait.

-Il faut que je te parle.

-Pour quoi dire, j'en sais assez pour savoir ce que tu vas me dire.

-Drago… ouvre.

-Non !

_Harry recula et entra dans sa chambre, il s'assit à son bureau et écrivit._

-Mon cher Inconnu ou devrais-je dire Drago ?

Sans savoir qui tu étais, je t'ai rejeté mais n'oublie pas, j'aime et par chance, la personne que j'aime n'ai autre que Drago Malfoy, la seule personne que je ne portais pas dans mon cœur. Mais voilà les choses change et je me suis mis à t'aimé. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Peut-être pour tous les adjectifs que tu m'as dis cette après-midi. Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout. Je t'aime à en mourir. Ça peut être bizarre mais après la guerre, tu es resté le même, tu étais la personne pour laquelle je voulais encore vivre un peu, je t'aime Drago, ne me laisse pas.

Harry.

Drago, lis cette lettre s'il te plait. En tant qu'Inconnu.

-Passe…

C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ?

-Drago, es tu peureux ?

-Oui.

-Alors, je pense que tu sais ce que je ressens.

-Oui, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Mais, toi tu es courageux.

-Oui et non, je suis courageux, mais timide.

-Harry ?

-Oui.

-Tu… Tu m'aime vraiment ?

-…

-Harry, dis moi que ce n'est pas une blague et que c'est vrai.

-…

-Harry ?

-Et toi, tu m'aime vraiment ?

-…

-Voilà, tu ne peux pas me le dire et moi je ne peux pas te le dire non plus. On peut se poser la question mais pas le dire. C'est simple mais c'est très dur en même temps, deux petits mots si compliqué à dire à la personne qu'on aime. Je ne peux pas, pas encore, je le ressens mais je ne peux l'exprimer.

-Harry…Je…

-Ne te force pas si tu n'y arrive pas, tu n'as jamais appris à le dire, même pour moi, ne te force pas.

-J'ai envie de le dire mais… mais ça ne sort pas.

-C'est rien Drago. Et si tu sortais de cette chambre pour que l'on aille en cours ?

-Harry ? Est ce qu'un jour tu me le diras ?

-Oui, j'en suis sur.

-Merci.

-Aller sors, au boulot ou on va encore ce faire engueuler.

-Oui.

-Bien. On y va !

_Harry prit la main de Drago et le tira en dehors de leur salle commune. Ils partirent en courant main dans la main jusqu'à leur salle de métamorphose. Une fois arrivés, Harry lâcha doucement la main de Drago en rougissant._

-On se voit à la fin du cours pour aller voir Rogue ?

-Ok. A tout à l'heure.

-Entrez. Bon aujourd'hui le cours va porter sur…

_Et voilà que nos deux héros n'écoutez déjà plus. Ils étaient plongés chacun de leur côté dans leurs pensées qui dérivaient jusqu'aux visages de leur Némésis. A la fin de l'heure, Drago sortit de son côté comme s'il avait écouté le cours comme tout élève normal. Drago attendit Harry à côté la porte mais celui-ci tarda. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte._

-Mr Potter ! J'ai bien vu que vous n'avez pas écouté mon cours, et j'aimerais que ce soit la dernière fois, mettez vous au travail.

-Um.

-Il n'y a pas de 'um', c'est oui. Alors arrêter de rêver et remettez vous au travail tout de suite.

-Oui madame.

-Bien, j'attends de vous que ce soit une promesse.

-Bien madame, je dois aller voir le professeur Rogue, puis-je ?

-Bien entendue. Au revoir.

Un chaudron…

-Pff ! Sortis. Désolé Drago.

-Pas grave, je suis étonné qu'elle m'est pas demandé à moi aussi de resté.

-T'es sortis trop tôt, elle me l'a dis.

-Désolé.

-Bon, tu pense que l'on aura quoi comme sanction ?

-Curage de chaudron, à la moldue.

-Ah non, je déteste !

-Et moi dont. Pourquoi il n'a pas une manière plus sympa de nous collé ?

-Parce que c'est Rogue, Drago, Rogue.

-Eh, c'est mon parrain, ne l'oublie pas.

-Alors supplie le de nous laisser tranquille !

-Non Mr Potter, je ne vous laisserai pas tranquille avant longtemps. Allez entrer. Mr Malfoy, que faites vous là ?

-Le professeur Lohan m'a collé, il voudrait que vous appliquiez la sanction.

-Bon et bien alors, vous astiquerez ces chaudrons jusqu'à 22h.

-Mais…

-Oui Mr Potter ?

-Le dîner ?

-Vous ne mangerez pas ce soir, du moins pas avant 22h.

-Mais il n'y a plus rien à cette heure là !

-Silence et au boulot !

-Pff, je le déteste !

-Potter !

-Je m'y mets tout de suite _professeur_.

-Tsss. Alala

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, aller au boulot.

-Un chaudron, deux chaudrons, trois chaudrons, c'est pas la mort. Un chaudron, deux chaudrons, trois…

-Potter !

-Quoi, ça me motive !

-Alors dans votre tête !

-Un chaudron, deux chaudrons, trois chaudrons c'est pas la mort. Un chaudron, deux chaudrons, trois chaudrons, c'est pas…

-Potter !

-Eh c'est pas moi !

-Drago, c'est toi ?

-Il faut bien que je me motive moi aussi.

-Merci Drago.

-Un chaudron, deux chaudrons, trois chaudrons, c'est pas la mort. Un chaudron, deux chaudrons, trois chaudrons, c'est pas la mort. Na nana nana nana nana nana nana na. Un chaudron, deux chaudrons, trois chaudrons, c'est pas la mort. Un chaudron, deux chaudrons, trois chaudrons, c'est pas la mort. Na nana nana nana nana nana nana na.

-AHHHHHH! Arrêtez ça! Sortez d'ici tout de suite, et je veux plus vous revoir avant vendredi.

-On a cours mercredi avec vous.

-Vous en êtes dispensez !

-Au revoir !

-Bye.

-Yaou ! Plus de chaudrons !

-Bravo pour ta chanson Harry, ça nous sauve.

-Eh regardez, Harry et Drago ensemble en train de rigoler.

-Ils se tapent pas dessus.

-C'est bizarre ça.

-Pff font chier, pas le droit d'être tranquille dans cette école.

-Laisse Harry, vient on va manger.

-Où ?

-Dans notre salle commune.

-Y a une cuisine ?

-Oui idiot.

Il lui donna une tape sur la tête.

-Aieuhhhh !

-Fait pas le gamin !

-Oui maman.

-Harry !

-Hi hi. Oui ?

-Idiot.

-Merci.

-C'est pas un compliment.

-Non, mais tu as souris et ça c'est super.

-Toi aussi tu souris depuis que L'inconnu t'a écris.

-C'est qu'il est… plein de bonheur.

-Et je ne le suis pas ?

-Ummmmmm. Moins.

-Euh, je te rappelle que je suis L'inconnu.

-Oui mais, je n'y aurais pas pensé sans le 'tu ne m'as jamais porté dans ton cœur'.

-C'est la pure vérité je te rappelle.

-Non, ça a changé ! Je t'aime vraiment !

-Harry… Tu l'as dis !

-…

-Redis le !

-… Je peux pas, c'est sortit tout seul sur le coup.

-Redis le… je veux l'entendre encore et encore.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Pas comme ça.

-Il faut que je te force ?

-Laisse moi Drago, laisse moi.

-Harry ! Attends, je voulais pas ! Attends !

_Pff, ils sont pas possible ces deux là, il faut toujours qu'il créer un embrouille quand tout va bien. Quels idiots!_

Idiots.

-Harry, ouvre moi !

-Non !

-Je ne dirais plus rien là dessus et je ne te forcerais pas à le dire.

-…

-Alors, tu veux bien sortir, pour moi.

-Désolé, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit, à demain.

-Bon… Bonne nuit alors.

_Drago repartit déçu vars sa chambre, il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit._

-Harry,

On dit ennemi un jour, ennemi toujours

Mais voilà, pour moi tout à changé

Je me suis mis à t'aimer.

Toi, tu me vois comme un ami

Moi, je veux plus car je t'aime et ce pour toujours.

Alors change tes pensées, nous serons unis.

Drago.

Ficelle ! Apporte ça à Harry.

-Ficelle ! Un mot de Drago… Il… Il l'a écrit.

Drago ouvre moi !

_Une fois que Drago eu ouvert sa porte, Harry lui sauta dans les bras._

-Harry ! Je… Je croyais que tu dormais.

-Pas pour te dire quelque chose d'important.

-Quoi ?

-Je… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur !!

-Harry ! Harry, moi aussi.

_Drago le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Leur premier baiser tant attendu, il fut tout d'abord doux et hésitant puis il s'approfondit en un baiser tendre et passionné. Drago tira Harry par la taille jusqu'au lit où ils s'allongèrent._

-Harry, tu l'as déjà fait ?

-…Non, tu seras le premier.

-Tu es sur de vouloir maintenant ?

-Drago ! Si tu veux pas de moi, dis le directement.

-C'est pas ça, c'est que je veux pas le faire si tu n'es pas prêt.

-J'ai qu'une envie depuis deux mois et demi, c'est ça alors fait pas le difficile !

-Bien… mais vient pas te plaindre après.

-Bon et si on continuait ce qu'on avait commencé ?

-Avec joie.

Sexe.

_Drago repris la bouche d'Harry dans un baiser passionné tout en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt du brun. Harry, ne sachant que faire, se laissa aller. Il fourra ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son compagnon ; Drago, déshabilla Harry tout en continuant ses caresses et ses baisers. Il enleva ses propres vêtements puis descendit lentement en parcourant chaque parcelles de peau d'Harry vers l'érection réveiller d'Harry, il la caressa du bout de la langue avant de la prendre dans sa bouche. Il entama de lents va et vient tout en introduisant doucement un doigt dans l'intimité d'Harry. Celui-ci retint un cri de douleur qui laissa place au plaisir. Drago entra un deuxième doigt puis un troisième tout en laissant le temps à Harry de s'y faire. Il lâcha l'érection d'Harry pour remonter à sa bouche pour l'embrassé. Puis dans un regard plein de désir, il s'introduisit dans l'intimité de sa Némésis. Harry poussa un cri de douleur, étouffé par un baiser de Drago. Celui-ci commença des va et vient lents puis alla de plus en plus vite. Quand il sentit qu'Harry et lui été presque à l'extase, il donna des coups de reins plus violents, et c'est au bout de plusieurs aller retours, qu'ils se lâchèrent dans un même râle de plaisir atteignant le septième ciel._

_Drago se laissa tomber sur le torse d'Harry pour retrouver une respiration normale. Celui-ci l'embrassa et ce cola à lui._

-Harry, je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

_Et c'est sur ces quelques mots qu'ils s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Drago._

_Au petit matin, Harry se réveilla et regarda le paisible visage d'un Drago endormit._

-Ce que tu peux ressembler à un ange quand tu dors.

_Drago se tourna dans son sommeil et ainsi, Harry pu se libéré de l'emprise du blond pour aller prendre une douche. Il alla donc à la salle de bain et une fois dedans, il entreprit de prendre un bain. L'eau coulait depuis quelques secondes qu'il entendit frapper à la porte._

-Oui ?

-Bonjour toi !

-Coucou Drago.

-Tu te lève tôt pour de la botanique ? Non, tu te lève tôt tout court ?

-Euh oui, j'ai mal au dos…

-T'as mal au dos ?

-Bah oui, ça arrive de temps en temps. Mais c'est rien, t'inquiète pas ça va passer.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, maintenant, laisse moi prendre mon bain tranquillement pour me détendre.

-Tu es sur que ça va et que ça va passer ?

-Oui, ça m'arrive tout le temps.

-Bon alors je te laisse.

_Drago commença à partir mais revint sur ses pas et alla embrasser Harry d'un chaste baiser. Harry prit un long bain mais Drago vint l'interrompre à un moment en disant :_

-Désolé, mais moi aussi j'ai cours et moi aussi il faut que je me lave…

-Vas y, j'ai fini.

-Merci.

_Harry sortit du bain pour que Drago puisse y aller à son tour. Il passa devant lui et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant qu'Harry ne se détache pour aller s'habiller._

-A plus tard.

Jamais content.

_Une fois que Drago eu fini sa douche, ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, ils se séparèrent avec un petit baiser qui étonna tout le monde. Harry alla s'asseoir à sa table et pour la première fois de l'année, les autres Gryffondor l'approchèrent pour lui parler._

-Mais Harry, c'est quoi ça !!!

-Tu ose sortir avec un Serpentard ??

-Tu es une honte pour nous tous.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez mais penser aussi que si je n'avais pas été là l'été dernier, vous ne seriez plus ici aujourd'hui.

-Vrai mais c'est pas une raison pour sortir avec _lui_ !

-Lui, comme tu dis, il à un nom alors si tu veux qu'on en parle appelle le Drago ! Maintenant laissez moi !

_Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient assombris et plus personne n'osa lui reparler, d'ailleurs ils s'écartèrent. Harry continua de manger le peu qu'il pouvait avant que Drago viennent le chercher pour qu'il aille en cours._

-Alors, ça va ?

-Bof.

-T'as encore mal au dos ?

-Oui.

-Tu devrais aller voir Pomfrech.

-Non, ça va passer. Aller viens, on y va.

-Bon, d'accord.

_Il arrivèrent devant les serres avant tout le monde et en profitèrent un peu. Puis quand les premiers élèves arrivèrent, ils se séparèrent de la bouche de leur Némésis mais ne se lâchèrent pas la main pour autant. Quand la cloche sonna, Mme Chourave les fit tous entrer._

-Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une plante nommée, cuculombaric.

-Dommage que Ron ne soit pas là, il aurait forcement fait une remarque.

-Tu devrais penser à autre chose.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Alors vous devez…

_Et les voilà partit pour deux heures de botanique. Ils firent ce que le professeur leur demanda puis lui rendirent leurs travaux. A la fin de l'heure tout le monde sortit pour aller en histoire de la magie._

-Pfff, deux heures où je vais pouvoir dormir.

-Ca sera pas confortable.

-Pas grave, je suis crevé. Tu m'as épuisé hier.

-Hihi. Bien fait.

-Bonjour à tous, vous pouvez vous asseoir. Mr Malfoy, ne vous battez pas avec Mr Potter si vous vous mettez à côté.

-Je ne risque pas monsieur de le frapper mais de l'embrasser.

_Sous la remarque Harry releva sa tête rouge de honte et donna une tape sur le crane de Drago._

-Bien passons. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de l'année…

_Harry s'endormait déjà sur ses avants bras pendant que Drago prenez des notes pour eux deux._

-Tu devrais vraiment aller voir l'infirmière.

-Non, demain j'aurais plus rien, arrête de t'inquiéter.

Mais Drago n'était pas plus rassuré qu'avant, il voyait qu'Harry souffrait. Si demain c'était pire, il le traînerait à l'infirmerie, de gré ou de force. _Ils allèrent manger et avant de se séparrer, Harry demanda :_

-Tu veux bien manger avec moi ?

-Bien sur, aller vient.

_Il l'entraîna à la table verte et agent puis le fit s'asseoir près d'une jeune fille blonde._

-Voici, Léonie, ma cousine par alliance.

-Bonjour, Harry Potter.

-Oui. Bonjour.

-Alors comme ça, tu sors avec mon cher cousin?

-Bah oui.

-Et depuis quand ?

-Euh… Hier.

-C'est tout ! Bon, je te souhaite bon courage, il est quand même horrible comme mec.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ouou, arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais plus là.

-Harrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!

-Mio ! Ça fait un moment que je t'avais pas vu.

-Oui, je sais, je devais faire quelque chose pour Mme la directrice.

-Alors, que me veux tu ??

-Tu lui as dis ?

-Oui, je lui ai dis que je l'aimais.

-Mais non pas ça !! Ça !

-Euh non…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai pas envie. Pas encore.

-Eh ! Vous parlez encore de moi comme si j'étais plus là. De quoi vous parlez ?

-De rien Drago, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Harry, si tu me cache quelque chose, j'aimerais le savoir.

-Mais je ne te cache rien.

-Puis je te parlé Harry Potter ?

-Euh oui mais qui es tu ?

-L'Inconnu de Poudlard.

-Quoi ? C'est pas possible ! C'est Drago L'inconnu !

-Non, il m'a usurpé mon nom.

-Eh mais qu'est ce que tu raconte toi ?

-Drago Malfoy n'est qu'un menteur, il t'a menti sur ses sentiments, il ne t'aime pas !

-C'est faux, j'aime Harry !

-Je ne comprends plus rien. Pour le moment, laisser moi tout seul.

_Et sur ces paroles, Harry partit de la grande salle en courant. Drago aller se lever quand Léonie lui attrapa le bras._

Problème de santé.

-Il veut être seul pour réfléchir.

-Mais, c'est moi qui dit la vérité. Je ne peux pas le laisser penser le contraire.

-Laisse le tranquille pendant un moment.

-Léonie, et s'il ne me croit pas ?

-Il te croira. Il t'aime.

-Oui mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais !

-Léonie….

_Pour la première fois pour tous les élèves de Poudlard, on pouvait voir Drago Malfoy pleuré. Il avait fait tomber son masque. Chacun fut étonné, même Léonie, qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer depuis leurs 8 ans. Harry quant à lui, courait encore pour arriver à sa chambre une fois dedans, il s'effondra sur son lit en pleurs._

-Il ne peut pas m'avoir menti, il semblait si sincère. Je veux croire en lui mais avec ce qu'à dit… l'autre, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Est ce que Drago m'a menti ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

_Pendant ce temps, Drago se diriger lui aussi vers sa chambre. Il entra dans la salle commune puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, il s'arrêta devant celle d'Harry avant de rentrer dans la sienne. Alors qu'Harry commençait à dormir, il ressentit une forte douleur dans son dos qui le fit crier. Drago, entendant le cri se précipita voir Harry._

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?? C'est ton dos ? Harry, répond moi.

-Drago, ça… ça tire !! J'ai mal !! AHHHHHH !!!

-Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Mme Pomfrech.

_Il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais personne n'y était alors se dirigea vers la grande salle, le service n'étant pas fini, il resterait forcement quelqu'un. Il entra rapidement et s'arrêta à l'entrée._

-Mme Pomfrech, Harry…Harry… Venez vite!

-Drago mais enfin que ce passe t-il?

-C'est Harry, il à mal au dos, il n'arrête pas de crier. Venez vite s'il vous plait !

_Et il repartit en entendant le pas de certains professeurs derrière lui. Il entra rapidement dans la chambre d'Harry suivit des professeurs, Harry était toujours en train de crier._

-Mr Potter, s'il vous plait calmez vous !

-C'est horrible !! Ça fait mal !! Enlevez moi ça !!

-Ca quoi Harry ?

-Ce truc noir, vous le voyait pas?!?! Ça tire !!! AHHHHHH !!

-Ne bougez plus, j'ai besoin que vous restiez calme. Tenez le fermement s'il vous plait.

_Mme Pomfrech lui releva le tee-shirt mais ne vit rien._

-Je ne vois rien Mr Potter…

-C'est énorme, c'est noir et ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !!!

_Et c'est sur ce dernier cri, qu'Harry tomba dans le coma. Drago le regarda, il pleurait, ne sachant que faire._

-Harry, non… reviens, s'il te plait, me laisse pas.

-Mr Malfoy, venez.

-Non, lâchez moi, je veux rester avec lui.

-Vous le rejoindrait plus tard. Venez !

_McGonagall lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna avec elle. Pendant ce temps, Mme Pomfrech faisait l'éviter le corps inerte d'Harry. Drago fut emmener dans le bureau de la directrice où on le fit s'asseoir. Le professeur McGonagall lui parlait mais il n'entendait rien de plus, ses yeux étaient désormais couverts d'un voile de tristesse. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais elles ne coulaient plus._

_Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans que Harry se réveille, Drago n'allait plus du tout en cours, il passé ses journées près du lit d'Harry. On voyait qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis l'incident ou très peu, il avait même maigrit. Mme Pomfrech se demandait si elle n'allait pas avoir une deuxième personne à s'occuper. _

Pas de chance du tout.

_Puis un matin alors que Drago s'était endormit au bord du lit, il sentit quelqu'un lui caresser les cheveux._

-Um, c'est qui ? Harry !! T'es réveiller enfin ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ce mois… Harry ? Pourquoi tu dis rien ?

-…

-Mr Malfoy. Je dois vous apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Nous ne savons pas comment ça c'est produit mais les cordes vocales de Mr Potter ne fonctionnent plus.

-Il…Il ne pourra plus jamais parler ?

-C'est une contre partie à son mal de dos.

-C'est pas possible… Non, c'est pas possible, vous devez trouver quelque chose pour qu'il n'est plus mal au dos et qu'il puisse parler en plus. Cherchez, je suis sur que vous trouverez.

_Harry prit la main de Drago qui le regarda. Il articula quelque chose mais le blond ne comprit pas._

-Tenez Mr Potter.

_Harry prit l'ardoise et écrivit:_

**-Je suis désolé Drago…**

-Pourquoi ?

**-Je savais que mon mal de dos aurait des conséquences ailleurs et je ne t'ai rien dis…**

-C'est sur ça que tu parlais avec Mio ?

**-Oui.**

-Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

**-Par peur que tu partes.**

-Mais je ne serais pas parti.

**-Je n'en savais rien.**

-Oh ! Harry, tu aurais du me le dire tout de suite.

**-Désolé.**

_Drago se mit à pleurer, il le faisait régulièrement ces temps ci._

-C'est injuste ! Injuste !

**-Non, c'est juste ma vie, pleine de problèmes…**

-C'est ce que je dis, pourquoi toujours toi ? Pour une fois, ç'aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre.

**-Non, ça ne peut être que moi.**

-Harry…

**-Drago, tu n'aurais pas maigrit ?**

-Non, pourquoi ?

**-Tu te fous de moi ?**

-Non.

**-Tu es pire qu'un spaghetti !**

-Mais non.

**-Puis tu as des valises sous les yeux, toi qui prends toujours soin de toi !! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

-Mais rien, j'ai pas dormit depuis quelques jours c'est tout.

-Depuis plusieurs semaines plutôt Mr Malfoy.

_Il lança un regard noir à l'infirmière._

**-Quoi ?? Non mais ça va pas ! **

-Mr Potter, pour vous faciliter la tache, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous apprendre le langage des signes, ça vous intéresse ?

**-Oui, et… Drago, tu veux bien l'apprendre aussi, ce sera plus facile pour nous deux.**

-Bah, oui, sinon, je ne risque pas de te comprendre. Mais je ne suis pas patient, je risque de vite m'énervé.

_Quelques jours plus tard, un professeur de signes arrivait à Poudlard pour les deux adolescents. Et c'est au bout de quelques semaines qu'ils connaissaient les bases. Après deux longs mois d'apprentissage, Harry et Drago savaient parfaitement parler en signe. Harry retourna en cours. Drago aidait les professeurs pour se que leur disait Harry._

-Harry, peux-tu me dire se qu'est un goule ?

_Il fit plusieurs signes et Drago lui signa à un moment._

-Drago, ne l'aide pas.

-Je ne sais même pas se qu'est un goule.

-Bon, peux tu me dire ce qu'il signe ?

-Recommence pour voir… Il dit qu'un goule est très laid et que c'est pas dangereux. C'est une sorte d'ogre crasseux avec des dents proéminentes qui habite les greniers et les granges de sorciers.

-Bien Harry, c'est un bon résumé.

Harry signa un peu avant que Drago lui fasse une grimace

**-Je suis obligé de demander ?**

**-Oui.**

-Hagrid, va t-on étudier les goules ?

-Non Harry, ils ont beau être peu dangereux, nous n'en avons pas ici.

-Ouf.

**-Drago, ne soupire pas, c'est un simple animal de compagnie, il ne t'aurait pas mangé.**

**-Même, ça ne m'enchante pas quand même.**

**-Peureux.**

_Drago lui tira la langue. Tout le monde les regardé sans comprendre vu qu'ils signaient entre eux._

-Désolé, vous pouvez continuer le cours. **Voilà par ta faute je me tape la honte.**

**-C'est pas la première fois.**

Poing bien placé.

_A la fin du cours, ils partirent tous vers le château quand Drago entendit une phrase._

-Vous vous rendez compte, même les profs ne disent rien, il devrait aller dans une école pour muet. En plus, ça lui est arrivé du jour au lendemain. Quel idiot ce Potter.

_Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour et il frappa l'élève qui avait dit ça._

-Si tu le critique encore une fois, tu n'en réchapperas pas.

-Malfoy ! Lâche le tout de suite !

_Harry prit le bras de Drago et le tira. Il le lâcha pour signer une phrase._

**-Drago ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?**

**-Il t'a traité d'idiot et il à dit que tu devais partir. **

**-Ne les écoute pas. Ils ne diront plus rien s'ils voient que ça ne nous atteint pas.**

**-Mais j'en ai marre à la fin de ne rien dire, on te critique tous les jours et je ne peux rien faire !**

**-Calme toi, je te comprends mais on ne peut rien y faire, ils ne m'aimaient pas avant, pourquoi ça changerait ?**

**-En tout cas, je suis content, Smith ne t'approche plus au moins.**

**-C'est vrai. Tu lui as dis quelque chose ?**

**-Non, juste que tu ne pouvais plus parler.**

**-Et il à dit quoi ?**

**-Je ne veux pas te vexer mais il à dit 'Bien fait pour lui' alors je l'ai frappé.**

**-Moi qui croyais qu'il était tombé.**

**-Bah non.**

-Coucou les amoureux.

**-Salut Léonie.**

-Salut

-Il m'a dit bonjour là ?!

-Non, 'salut'

-Ouais, c'est pareil, je m'en rappellerais. Vous faites quoi ?

-On parlait des trous du cul qui insultent Harry tous les jours.

-T'en a toujours pas frapper un pour leur montrer de quoi t'es capable.

-Si, y a cinq minutes.

-Bravo enfin !!

-Puis, il y avait Smith aussi, au début.

-Bon, c'est déjà ça. Je vous laisse. Vous devez vouloir aller batifoler dans votre chambre… Oh ! Harry, ne rougit pas, vous devez bien l'avoir déjà fait.

-Léonie, la ferme.

-Bon, a plus tard…

_Drago regarda Harry qui était tout rouge de honte. Il lui signa une phrase et il devint encore plus rouge mais hocha de la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre main dans la main. Une fois dans la chambre d'Harry, il put enfin savourer les bras de Drago qu'il attendait depuis le matin, de vrais petits cochons nos héros. Donc les voilà partit pour la première manche…_

_Tout fini bien pour nos héros. Harry était toujours muet mais plus personne ne l'insulter car Drago lançait des regards tueur à tout le monde dès qu'ils ouvraient la bouche en les regardant. Léonie fini par sortir avec Smith (pourquoi?). Mio avait disparu alors Harry et Drago se dirent qu'elle avait accompli sa tâche mais qu'elle était telle, ça ils l'ignoraient._


End file.
